Price of Power
by Eotyrannus
Summary: Megatron and his loyal servants plus Starscream have landed themselves in heaps of trouble. After an explosion from a Chaos-utilising machine, the top three commanders of the Decepticons have been transformed into a bunch of young femmes. WARNING: May contain robot sex, chat room craziness, Megatron shouting, Megatron accidentally being adorable, and other such things.
1. Chapter 1

Hi there, Eo here! If anyone read my last Transformers fan fiction, then you may have wondered what happened to it. Put simply, Word broke, and I wasn't interested in it by the time it was fixed. Now, though, I have a shiny new story, so be prepared for more!

"BLAH"- Speech

_BLAH_- Thought

"**BLAH"**- Comm link.

WARNING: This is non-canon. Don't use it as a base for stories you want to be canon. Also, this may involve robot sex. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED.

NOTICE: Transformers belongs to Hasbro. I don't own any of their characters. This story, though, does belong to me, so get my permission before you use this as a base for anything.

"_YES."_

Lord Megatron, almighty Ruler of the Decepticons, had won. He had reached the heart of the station, and infinite energy from Chaos itself belonged to him. The flickering light of the chamber it was being create in served as a backdrop for the victorious Decepticon. He turned to his soldiers.

"This war now belongs to _US,_" he roared. "The Autobots shall be no more! Loyal servants, you shall soon have your rewards that I promised you, at the beginning of this war. Now, we stand at the end! The Universe shall _TREMBLE BEFORE US!"_

"Soundwave: Acknowledges," his communications officer stated in his monotone voice. His mechanical tentacles flicked around nervously, and the Casseticon storage area in his chest was rotating around and around.

"What is the problem, Soundwave?" Megatron snarled, annoyed at having such an anticlimactic phrase being said at the end of his motivating speech.

"Umm…. You may want to look behind you," Sideways said.

"That would be a very good idea, my liege," Starscream agreed. Barricade nodded as well.

Seeing as all the Decepticons in the room were suggesting this, Megatron looked behind him at the shifting shape.

It was distinctly larger than before.

"Soundwave: Requests immediate evacuation of the area," Soundwave stated.

Megatron stared at this energy. He then remembered the Dark Energon. "We must stabilise the reactor!" he commanded. "Starscream, Sideways, find the control panels! WE MUST NOT LOSE-"

Then the energy of pure Chaos echoed all around them, and they felt nothing at all.

Slowly, agonizingly slowly, Starscream's optics began to function. All of her sensors were glitching at once, and it took him a great effort to process where he was.

In the Autobot med bay.

The room was a lot bigger than the average med bay. _Must be for the Dinobots or another large group of Autobots,_ he decided. Slowly, he propped himself up on his arms, and decided to check for damage visually, since his sensors were still glitching. Then a comm link request opened. It was from Soundwave. The Seeker opened it.

"**Major problem: Encountered,"** stated Soundwave. **"Chaos effects on Megatron, Barricade and Sideways: Disturbing. Status: Requested."**

"**Most of my sensors are glitching, although my optics don't seem to be damaged in any way. All of my limbs are-"**

"**Question: Unusual changes?"**

"**I was about to check for anything along those lines,"** the Seeker snarled, disliking the interruption.

As Starscream checked himself for damage, something more disturbing than even losing a limb became clear to him. **"Err…. Does your list of 'disturbing chaos effects on Megatron and other two' include being turned into a femme Youngling?"**

"**Femme: Affirmative. Youngling: Too old."**

Starscream then proceeded to glitch at what this had just implied.

Lord Megatron, Almighty Ruler of the Decepticons, he who had proclaimed the Universe would tremble at him and his army, was now stuck in a room with Starscream and Soundwave, who were now OLDER than him. Slag, Megatron could barely walk! AND he had no cannons to remove all of the stress! AND they were both being watched by Ironhide, to top it all off!

Yes, Megatron was a femme Sparkling. Starscream looked exactly like an older sister, and Soundwave appeared to be Starscream's twin (except with tentacles).

Soundwave's Casseticons had been largely unaffected by the blast. This, Soundwave suggested, had been due to the fact that Soundwave was built to be shielded from large amounts of radiation, being a satellite and all. Barricade and Sideswipe hadn't been affected either, and had fled as fast as possible due to thinking that their leaders had exploded.

Starscream had managed not to complain. For all his whining about plans and leadership, he was usually the one who would take charge if there was an unexpected change in the situation, unless others were more well-equipped to deal with the situation. Since Megatron couldn't do much while attempting to walk, and Soundwave had decided this was all completely illogical and was sitting in a corner watching Megatron, Starscream was in charge.

She walked around the room, slowly drinking some Energon that had been provided for her and the others. She'd given the other two some cubes, in case they needed some more Energon. Megatron had drunk one of hers earlier, since she had the highest needs right now. Usually, drinking Energon gave Starscream an idea or two, but right now her options consisted of throwing a cube at Ironhide or doing nothing. Neither of those were suitable options right now.


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own any of Hasbro's characters, I own the story, blah blah blah.

Sorry about not putting this up. I wasn't sure whether it was good or not, so I left it for ages, but I reread it just now and decided it's fine.

"BLASPHEMY!" Megatron bellowed as loud as her sparkling voice could bellow. "THAT TRAITOR!"

Megsy was a bit pissed-off about the war ending with surrender from the Decepticon side. Starscream thought that Shockwave had sense. Soundwave was just staring at Megatron.

While Megatron was breaking everyone's audios, Starscream threw her and Soundwave a cube of Energon each. Sound' caught both. "Care: Requested," she stated, a bit annoyed at nearly having the Energon all over the floor. Starscream ignored that. She motioned the other two to approach, having an idea at last.

The vibrations of an Autobot's feet were coming through the floor.

The trio prepared to make their exit as the footsteps came closer. Then, the door slid open.

Starscream and Soundwave dashed as fast as they could past Optimus Prime's regal leg. **"Prowl, the Decepticons have escaped,"** he said through the comm with a hint of dismay.

Said Decepticons were wondering how on Cybertron the Autobots had managed letting them get out that easily. It probably wasn't going to happen again, though, so the three were going to make the Autobots feel pain. Or, at least, that's what Megsy said. Starscream and Soundwave had decided that they were going to cause as much chaos as possible, starting with Wheeljack's lab.

After travelling through the ceiling, and using Soundwave to hack the system to get a map, they found the lab. They made a tiny hole to see through, using an electric drill they had picked up along the way. Currently, Wheeljack was working on something, although the noise of the machine had disrupted him. **"Perfect,"** Starscream said.

After moving along, and going directly above Wheeljack, they dropped a tiny little screw on his machine.

"Oops," Wheeljack muttered before he fled as fast as possible.

The Decepticons had the same idea.

`**"Proceed: Where?"** Soundwave asked. **"Two words: Jet Judo,"** Starscream replied. Finally, she'd get her revenge for all of that.

After they had located themselves once more, they were above the berths of the twins. They weren't here, mainly due to the explosion distracting them, like everyone else. Soundwave and Starscream drilled a series of punctures in the sheet of metal separating them from their target, and then Starscream started jumping on the section while Soundwave held on. Megatron was busy recharging. After a few good jumps, the metal broke, and they had a way in. There was a hydraulic cushion on the berths, which the Decepticons planned to use to their advantage.

Then they located the prank supplies.

Firstly, they got paint and some sort of hyper-stretchable balloon that the twins had engineered. Somehow. Then, they popped the cushions with the trusty drill, and put a balloon in each one. They then connected paint to a pump, and began refilling the cushions with paint and some sort of disgusting gooey substance. Some cellotape over the cushion's holes would stop it from bursting right now, but when the twins arrived, they would be in for a nasty surprise.

Then Ironhide entered the room.

Once again, the Decepticons were stuck in that room, this time with a youngling-lock (like an airlock, except for younglings). They no longer had the drill, though, so they would have to wait until next opportunity to escape again. Currently, they were all drinking Energon, reflecting on their situation. Megatron looked sort of pissed-off, as usual, Soundwave was attempting not to think, and Starscream was thinking about how to get out.

Then they heard the most femme-like screams they'd ever heard come from a mech. (Surprisingly, Starscream didn't scream like a femme when he was a mech, just really loudly. Since she's now a femme, though, she now does.) Megatron burst into Evil laughter. Soundwave glitched. Starscream leaned back with a contented expression.

_At the incident…._

"SUNNY! WE'VE BEEN PRANKED!" Sideswipe shouted. "I KNOW!" Sunstreaker replied, ignoring the fact that he'd just been called 'Sunny'. Sunny was now violet, and Sides was luminous orange. And the paint was sticking to everything they touched, due to the disgusting gooey substance.

"!"

Ratchet was well-known for being pranked and getting his revenge.

_Back at the Decepticons…_

By now, Starscream had burst into non-Evil laughter. Megatron had gone into recharge, due to the energy that Evil laughter required. Soundwave was still glitching, lying on the floor making a series of sounds that sounded vaguely like 'DUBELYUETEAEFF".

Then there was an ominous stomping noise. Megatron stopped recharging due to it, and the sparkling woken-up face activated. He stopped it as soon as Starscream started staring at him, and went to the I'M GOING TO TEAR YOU LIMB FROM LIMB face. While they were doing this Ratchet came storming into the room, wrench in hand. He was coloured a bright pink, and was fuming. "CHECKUPS! NOW!" he roared.

_SLAGGIT._


End file.
